


Xenophon’s Horse

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Challenge Response, Established Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-13
Updated: 2007-09-13
Packaged: 2019-02-05 18:28:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12799845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Lorne and Ronon find a library.Written for slashing_lorne/prompt:  Lorne and his lover find the Atlantis version of a library/books.





	Xenophon’s Horse

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

“I don’t know,” Lorne mused, blowing dust off a stack of oversized, thick journals. “Somehow I never pictured a race as advanced as the Ancients having a room full of books.”

 

He sniffed and sneezed.

 

“Musty, old books.”

 

“Wasn’t the City sunk for 10,000 years?” Ronon asked sagely.

 

“Good point. Well, mark this room down as a library – of really old books.” He lifted the one closest to him, supporting the spine and carefully turning the yellowed and brittle pages. “It’s all written in some language that doesn’t even look human.”

 

He held it up for Ronon to see. Ronon squinted at it disinterestedly and turned away, picking another book from a back shelf.

 

“Hey,” he grunted. “This one has pictures.”

 

He passed the book over to Evan, who thumbed through a few pages of casually drawn young men, naked and in varying degrees of intercourse.

 

“Okay, this I recognize,” Evan joked. “It’s Greek.”

 

Ronon didn’t respond, but moved closer to look over Evan’s shoulder at the pictures.

 

“Get it? Greek?”

 

“No.”

 

“Cultural reference, never mind.”

 

“That looks familiar,” Ronon pointed to a picture on the lower half of the open page.

 

“Yeah,” Evan agreed. “Been there, done that. Last night.”

 

“Early this morning.” 

 

“Yeah; twice.” Evan grinned. 

 

Ronon reached over and turned the page with one hand, stroking the other down across Evan’s ass.

 

“We’re supposed to be exploring the city,” Evan pointed out.

 

“We’re the only team in this wing,” Ronon replied, his mouth by Evan’s ear, his breath warm on Evan’s neck. “I’d like to try that one.” 

 

He ran the pad of his thumb over a picture on the left page, the smooth motion making Evan’s balls tighten in his BDUs, the two young and obviously enthusiastic men made more erotic by Ronon’s low voice. Ronon was already hard, his cock pressing into the crack of Evan’s ass insistently, jerking as the blood filled it.

 

Ronon’s fingers pulled the military webbelt free of the skeleton buckle, unfastening the buttons of the BDUs so he could push them off Evan’s hips. Evan pushed back against Ronon - he hadn’t bottomed in the last few days and he wanted it.

 

Ronon spit into his hand, pushing a finger into Evan slowly, pulling out and spreading Evan’s asscheeks apart. He positioned himself against Evan’s hole, pushing in slowly, his large hands on Evan’s hips pulling him back onto his cock. He took Evan’s cock in his hand, wrapping long fingers around it, jerking him quick and hard, the way Evan liked it. Ronon slapped Evan’s asscheek, a quick sting and Evan jerked forward into Ronon’s hand, his cum wetting Ronon’s fingerless gloves.

 

Ronon grasped Evan’s hips again hard, his fingers biting into the skin, pushing himself into Evan over and over until he came as well, pressing his forehead into Evan’s back while Evan held them both up, leaning against the desk and breathing hard.

 

“I still want to try that,” Ronon said, pointing at the open book in front of Evan.

 

“Tonight good for you?”


End file.
